


Saleté d'éviction

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [180]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dad Niko tries to help, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, German National Team, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko était attristé et énervé en voyant Thomas sortir de cet enfer, Löw méritait qu'il fasse plus que tenir son joueur dans ses bras.





	Saleté d'éviction

Saleté d'éviction

  
Niko ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de nouvelles juste avant le match retour contre Liverpool. Il respectait Joachim Löw, mais annoncer à Thomas, Mats et Jérôme qu'ils étaient évincés de l'équipe nationale allemande ne se faisait absolument pas, c'était irrespectueux pour eux après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, Niko parlait en connaissance de cause : il avait été lui-même jouer dans une équipe nationale, qu'il avait plus tard entraînée. Hasan lui avait annoncé à lui-aussi en grinçant des dents, il avait tout aussi bien compris que lui que l'ambiance des vestiaires allait être plus calme. Il avait vu Jérôme sortir de la pièce en baissant les yeux, Niko aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui mais Robert s'en était chargé en le prenant avec lui pour manger au restaurant s'il avait bien compris. Mats était déjà au téléphone quand Niko était arrivé, il avait cru entendre le nom de Benedikt Höwedes et il n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Le dernier qui devait encore sortir de cet enfer était Thomas, Niko ne voulait pas le brusquer, il comprenait plus ou moins la situation que vivait Thomas. Quand finalement Müller sortit de la pièce, l'air abattu, Niko ne put retenir une main invisible de serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine.

  
Niko savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir autant, mais il attrapa la main de Thomas alors qu'il allait passer à côté de lui et fuir le club pour digérer la nouvelle chez lui. Thomas le regarda, totalement peiné, Niko souffla rapidement, il n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans les yeux d'un joueur, et encore moins dans ceux d'un joueur qui semblait heureux habituellement. Thomas arrêta rapidement de le fixer pour baisser ses yeux une nouvelle fois, Niko prit son courage à deux mains en prenant Thomas dans ses bras, le jeune devait se détendre et assimiler la nouvelle sans tomber en dépression chronique. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de Thomas, pendant que sa deuxième main frottait doucement mais avec de l'énergie le dos de l'allemand. Niko ne réagit pas vraiment quand il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou (il avait eu le temps de s'y habiter après toutes ces années à jouer pour la Croatie). Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine avec Thomas pleurant dans ses bras, quelque part il comprenait sa désillusion, Niko avait vécu la même chose en se blessant avant la coupe du monde 1998, il avait raté sa seule chance d'avoir une médaille avec la Croatie, mais il avait aussi eu la chance de jouer pour son pays jusqu'à ses 38 ans, alors la balance était équilibrée, Thomas avait joué presque dix ans de moins que lui pour l'Allemagne.

  
Niko aurait pu faire la leçon à Joachim Löw quand ce dernier passa devant lui, il aurait pu juger son attitude désinvolte par rapport aux sacrifices qu'avait fait le trio déprimé auquel il avait fait face, mais il n'avait rien fait. Rien dit. Pas même esquissé un geste supplémentaire que les frottements qu'il effectuait déjà. Il s'était juste retenu d'envoyer un regard noir à Löw, Thomas méritait mieux que ça, il méritait mieux qu'un stupide geste de colère. Personne ne semblait être encore dans le centre d'entraînement, Niko ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer seul chez lui dans cet état, il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, ou au moins ne pas le laisser dans cette situation. Il expira doucement, forçant Thomas à se déloger de ses bras pour qu'ils se dirigent vers le parking, Niko, même en sachant ce qu'il faisait, savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne devait pas se laisser dépasser par ses sentiments, il devait pas se laisser dépasser par ses sentiments, il devait rester concentré sur le match retour face à Liverpool la semaine prochaine.

  
Niko avait quelque peu peur de demander à Thomas où il habitait, il ne voulait pas le ramener chez lui où il y aurait probablement ses proches qui verraient dans quel état il était. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour décider quoi faire, avant de finalement se diriger vers sa propre maison, Rob n'y était normalement pas alors c'était peut-être le seul endroit où personne ne viendrait juger le jeune. Thomas avait arrêté de pleurer et maintenant souffrait sur un rythme précis. Niko ne lui dit rien pendant le trajet, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter, ou du moins pas dans cette atmosphère. Thomas n'était pas le Thomas qu'il connaissait, il ne souriait plus, ne faisait pas de blagues, il ne faisait pas de grands gestes pour accentuer ses mots, il restait mutique et passif sur son siège, presque insensible. Et même quand ils arrivèrent à destination, aucune émotion supplémentaire ne s'afficha sur le visage de Thomas, Niko ne pouvait plus contrôler les pincements dans sa poitrine.

  
Thomas finit sur son canapé avec une tasse de café entre ses mains, Niko l'observait à distance en envoyant un rapide message à Rob pour lui dire que tout allait bien, même s'il n'avait pas de réelle conviction. Niko se posa à côté de lui sur le canapé, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider, alors il allait essayer de rétablir la parole de Thomas, la clé de la victoire se liait à la confiance entre coéquipiers et à la discussion.

  
''Hey Thomas, tu veux parler de quelque chose ?'' Niko voulait commencer calmement pour ensuite mieux aider Thomas à s'exprimer sur ses problèmes

-Bien évidemment il ne voulait pas engager une discussion-

''D'accord, je comprends... Alors ça se sera à moi de parler. Quand j'étais encore jeune, et donc joueur, je rêvais de marquer l'histoire du football, ou au moins dans celle de la Croatie ou de la Bundesliga, mais je ne suis pas né avec des dons incroyables, je n'étais pas un buteur, je n'ai jamais été un bon joueur finalement, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire grand chose. Je n'ai même pas réussi à guider mon pays de la bonne manière, mais j'y ai travaillé dur pourtant... Je me suis blessé au pire moment en 1998, j'ai raté ma seule chance de gagner une médaille avec mon pays... Je l'ai peut-être mérité, j'aurais dû être plus attentif à mon corps, maintenant je regrette.'' Niko ne savait pas pourquoi un sourire mélancolique s'était installé sur son visage, mais il était bien présent pour accompagner ses mots et ses souvenirs de sa présence sur le canapé du salon familial, Robert à côté de lui en essayant de l'aider à oublier qu'il ratait sa chance... Mais tout allait mieux, il avait vingt ans de plus et il avait connu d'autres désillusions, encore plus en tant qu'entraîneur

''Niko, vous méritez mieux, vous ne devez pas vous blâmer pour ça, vous avez pu profitez de votre équipe et c'est le principal.'' Au moins Thomas parlait, même s'il semblait déprimé

''Profiter de l'équipe ? On parle de la Croatie Thomas, j'ai servi de psychologue plutôt ! Être capitaine là-bas c'est oublier tes propres plaisirs pour jouer au grand frère ! Littéralement avec Rob !'' C'était des bons souvenirs avec du recul, mais il avait vraiment passé des mauvaises heures à parler de tout et de rien avec les gamins de l'équipe

''On ne peut pas tout avoir non plus, être capitaine c'est déjà une bonne chose, jouer pour son pays c'est compliqué mais c'est une chance, mais il faut bien que ça arrive à un terme malheureusement, après c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça permet de passer plus de temps avec les proches.'' Niko disait juste ce qui lui passait par la tête à partir de maintenant

''Comment vos proches ont réagi ?'' Thomas lui demanda en daignant enfin tourner la tête vers lui, il semblait vraiment attrister

''Ils m'ont soutenu, c'était le plus important pour moi, je me sentais inutile et je me disais que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, mais Rob et ma famille m'ont maintenu, j'ai gardé la tête hors de l'eau et je suis devenu entraîneur, j'ai vécu de belles choses comme joueur, mais j'en vis des plus fortes comme entraîneur.''

''Oh...''

''C'est ce que tes proches te diront qui fera la différence, pas ce que Löw t'a dit.'' Niko prit Thomas dans ses bras, il n'était pas un bon entraîneur, mais il avait appris à réconforter les plus jeunes avec le temps...

  
Fin


End file.
